There are many systems in operation to convert sea or brackish water into fresh water. Some of these systems operate below atmospheric pressure; some of these systems utilize solar energy; and some are regenerative. However, none are known that combine the best features of the low pressure system, of the solar powered system, and of the regenerative system into one system to produce fresh water at a rate and cost that is much better than any one system. In addition, none of the prior art systems have the ability to generate power and provide density separation and ejection of scale from the elements by electrical means.